Our magical love story
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: AU. Red the charming and kind prince of Kanto, Blue the sneaky and devious thief, when fate brings those two people together, it will create a magical love story. Luckyshipping. Discountinued. But there will be a remake.
1. Chapter 1

Our magical love story

**A/N: well I had this idea when I was in school, I was bored and started comparing lucky and special, and I ended up with a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special or adventures or whatever the hell you want to call it.**

* * *

Kanto was a beautiful and wonderful region, people from all around the world came here, to see the magnificent sights and enjoy the beautiful quite nature, that you can barley find in any other place.

Though all Kanto's towns were popular, Pallet town was the most popular from them all, being the most beautiful and natural, there ruled a kind king and queen, they had a son named Red.

Red was a kind hearted boy, he was stubborn, dense and not afraid from danger, lots of girls liked Red, not only because of his looks, but also because of his personality, but they all knew they had no chance, since Red was engaged to Yellow, a kind and shy princess.

Red and Yellow have been friends since forever, Yellow has always liked Red as more than a friend, and Red despite being dense, still knew Yellow liked him, but the problem is he doesn't like her back, and how big of a shock did Red have when he discovered he was engaged to her.

Red always knew that one day he will become a king, since he's an only child, and his mom was very sick, so he doubted he will get any brothers or sisters until she becomes better, but everyone knew that won't happen anytime soon.

Yellow never guessed she'd be a queen, despite her being from a royal family, she had three older sisters, they were all nice, but none of them could've married Red, when she discovered she will marry him, she was happy, shocked but happy.

Red was currently sitting in his room, reading a book he was assigned to ready, he sighed this was way too boring, then Red heard a knock on the door he went and opened it, only to find Yellow.

Yellow blushed and looked at the ground "Can I come in? I-I mean if you're not busy, of course," she asked stuttering.

Red smiled "Of course you can, but can you stop being so formal and nervous? We've been friends for years," Red replied.

Yellow nodded and looked at Red as they entered his room, Red sat on a chair and continued reading his book, while Yellow sat next to him.

Red sighed in defeat "This is so difficult," he complained.

Yellow looked at the book he was reading then smiled warmly "Certainly not, I've read this book before, and I remember most of it," Yellow said.

Red stared at Yellow in disbelief, well but this is Yellow we're talking about, he thought.

Yellow blushed at how shocked Red looked "Well you know I can always help you if you want me to," she offered.

Red accepted Yellow's offer, she started explaining, and slowly Red began understanding, he smiled, Yellow had everything it takes to be a great queen, but she's not what he wants, truth is Red always believed in true love, he knew finding it at this point might be impossible, but he believed he will be with who's he was meant to be with.

Yellow also believed in true love, she also believed that what she and Red have is true love, since she liked him for a very long time and now she's in love with him, and their parents arranging their marriage wasn't helping the case either.

Maybe what Red and Yellow have is true love… but Red refuses to believe that and won't believe it no matter what, but he decided to keep this a secret from Yellow, he didn't want to break her heart.

* * *

But as peaceful as Pallet town was, a thief lived there, and not any thief the best thief in all Kanto, she is a girl, her name is Blue, about the same age as Red.

Blue had a partner, the name of her partner is Green, Green's entire family was killed when he was younger, and he vowed to get revenge on whoever killed them, so he started helping Blue seeing she might be able to help him.

Blue always stole anything she liked no matter what, and she never fell in love, thanks to her parents who got divorced and made her believe there was no such thing as true love, even though deep inside she hoped there was such thing, then maybe she'll find someone who can love her, though she didn't know how that would feel.

Green killed many people who have tried to stop him from getting revenge, he forgot what love meant, but he used to love his family very much, that's what made him want to get revenge for them.

Blue thinks what Green needs is not revenge, but someone who can make him remember what love is and how it felt.

Blue remembers having a brother named Silver, but he went with her father, while Blue went with her mother after Silver was born by some months.

Blue was walking in town searching for something's to steal, she didn't find anything worth her time, but she was too caught up thinking that she didn't notice that she pumped into a boy.

Blue fell on the ground, perfect I can probably trick him, she thought, secretly smirking.

The boy stood up and apologized "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention, are you okay?" he asked.

Blue wasn't looking at that person, but she was holding a napkin and used it to make it look like she's crying and trying to wipe away the tears, though in reality that was just another one of her tricks to steal something.

Blue still faking that she was crying "I don't think so, I think my leg was scratched, and I lost my late mother's precious necklace that she gave to me," Blue said in a fake hurt tone.

The boy looked worried and offered his hand kneeling to help Blue get up "Oh I didn't mean to, it's my fault if you want to I can make it up for you, I can even buy you lunch and a new necklace not to mention help you find your old one," the boy offered.

Blue was surprised that the boy offered so much, what a gentlemen, she thought.

Blue looked at the boy with fake tears only to find that the boy is Red, the prince of Kanto, crimson met sapphire, it felt like the whole world stopped leaving them stare at each other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N:well that's it! please review and tell me what you think, I don't care if it's good or bad, because if it was good then good and if it was bad then I'll try to do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our magical love story

**A/N: I wanted to write something so badly, and I remembered I had the second chapter to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special/adventures.**

* * *

Red shook his head, to stop them from staring at each other's eyes, once Blue realized she was staring at his eyes, she blushed.

Red smiled "Hey, my name is Red, what's yours?" he asked as he helped Blue get up.

After Blue got up she shook his hands "My name is Blue, it's nice to meet you, are you new here? I never saw you before," Blue replied.

Red looked nervous, I'm the prince I don't come here often, but I'm not new, he thought, Blue waited for Red's response, Red noticing that she was getting tired of waiting, nodded.

Blue had a huge grin on her face, but this time she was happy for real, not faking it to steal whatever Red had, "I can show you, I'm really familiar with the place," Blue offered.

Red thought about it, well I don't really know where I'm going so why not?, he thought, "Really? That will be great, thanks," Red said accepting Blue's offer.

Blue started showing Red through town, lots of boy seemed to throw glares at Red, but Blue told him to ignore them, and so they continued.

Red suddenly remembered that he had to buy Blue a new necklace and find her old one "Blue… didn't you tell me that you lost your necklace, and I promised that I'll find it and buy you a new one, as well as buy you lunch?" Red said wondering why she hasn't mentioned that.

Blue laughed nervously "Ha-ha… yeah about that, well I thought since you're new here, I shouldn't ask so much from you, so you don't have to buy me anything," Blue assured.

Red didn't look convinced "No I insist, let me at least buy you a new one, I'm sure you don't mind, do you?" Red questioned.

Blue tried to argue, but it was useless since Red said it makes him feel bad, and that can be a gift from him to her, since she's his first friend here.

A old women approached the both of them "Excuse me, but are you two interested in buying this beautiful necklace?" she asked, she looked like a really poor person, but the necklace looked very beautiful and it was made of pure gold.

Blue looked at the necklace, as she admired how beautiful it looked, Red noticed that and smiled slightly before turning to the old lady "Yes please, how much does it cost?" he asked.

The old lady shook her head "Oh, no no, you don't have to pay anything… I've already taken too much…" the old lady assured them, without noticing she said the last line out loud.

Red and Blue were a bit confused at last line, what could she mean? We just met her, Red thought.

The old lady smiled and held out the necklace "Well, won't you two take it or do I have to find someone else to give it to… and then I'll feel guilty for not doing anything for you, after all what you did to me…" the old lady asked, and once again said the last sentence without noticing or at least without meaning to.

Red took the necklace from the old lady "Thank you for your kindness, can we do anything to repay you," questioned Red.

The old lady thought about it and nodded "You see, as beautiful as the necklace is, it won't be complete without a picture of the owner, so will you please let me take a picture of the both of you then you can put it inside the necklace?" asked the old lady.

Red and Blue smiled and nodded, the old lady took a picture of them, in the picture Blue was standing next to Red laughing, and Red was smiling.

Red put the picture inside the necklace, he was going to thank the old lady, but when he looked at where she was standing, she wasn't there anymore, he also noticed Blue's sharp look.

Blue tried to think what could've happened to the old lady, but sighed in defeat, "I swear she was standing here for one second and then I blinked and she was gone," Blue said.

Red was confused too, but he didn't say anything about it, instead he held out the necklace to Blue, taking her by shock "Take it, I got it for you," Red said.

Blue smiled at Red, blushing slightly, he's really nice to, although we just met today, Blue thought, she then took the necklace.

Red sighed "I'm really hungry, is there anywhere here where we can eat?" he asked.

Blue laughed at how childish Red was then nodded "Yeah, I know a really good place we can go to, if you want of course," Blue offered.

Red looked really excited and started running "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Red exclaimed.

Blue laughed and rolled her eyes "You don't even know where were going," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Red shook his head, still smiling "Not a clue, but we still need to hurry up!" Red exclaimed.

Blue nodded "Whatever you say Red," she said as she followed Red, guiding him and giving directions.

Once they reached the restaurant, Blue and Red sat and started eating, and asking each other questions.

Blue tried to start a conversation "So, how was your life before you came here? Was it interesting or a boring normal life?" she asked.

Red hesitated, he was about to tell her that he was the prince, but remembered it was a secret "You know, just a normal boring life," Red said trying to sound normal.

Blue took a sip of her drink "I see, did you have many friends?" she questioned.

Red shook his head "No, my parents don't let me go out of home a lot, they only let me stay home and study, it gets boring really easily," Red told Blue.

Blue nodded "Yeah, I actually have a friend, who's really quite and he loves reading, I tried to be like him to annoy him, but I got bored right after I started!" Blue complained.

Red bit his lips, unsure of what to say "What about your parents?" he asked.

Blue stopped eating at that question and looked at the ground smiling sadly "My mom and dad got divorced when I was young, and after a while she died," Blue whispered.

Blue was a bit shocked, she and Red just met, yet she's telling him that, she never told that to anyone except Green before, it was weird, but she felt like she knew him from somewhere before, why was she having this feeling?

Red looked at Blue sadly, he would have never guessed a happy-go-lucky girl like Blue had such a sad past yet still didn't let it make her give up.

Red tried to make Blue feel better "Don't worry, its gonna be okay, my mom once told me to never let our past ruin our future, and everything is gonna be okay at the end, she said she learned that from experience," Red tried to comfort her.

Blue looked up at Red smiling "I never met anyone like you, Red," she told him.

Red was a bit embarrassed and blushed "What do you mean?" he asked.

Blue laughed "I meant, you're stubborn and idiotic but sweet, kind and caring, I just met you, yet you're so nice to me," Blue told Red.

Red smiled at her "I can say the same thing for you, you're a strong girl, Blue, if it was any other girl she would have just given up on her life, and started being desperate, but you despite still being hurt haven't given up," Red said.

Blue blushed, what was this feeling overcoming her? She never acted like that, being with Red made her so happy and nervous and she was really happy about what Red said, she sighed, he'll probably just hate her once he discover she's a thief.

Blue and Red continued talking, until it got late and Blue had to return home, as soon as she reached home, she found Green who was quite surprised at how happy the brown haired girl looked.

Green sighed "What happened that made you so happy?" Green question Blue, as he closed the book that he was reading.

Blue giggled "I met a really sweet boy today, I didn't steal anything from him, he was just really sweet," Blue said dreamily.

Green being the genius he is started reading Blue's expression trying to figure out Blue's feelings for that boy, Blue was like a sister to him he cared about her so he had to make sure she's in safe hands, after reading Blue's expression, Green solved the case.

Green smirked "I think I know what's up, with you and that boy," Green told Blue.

Blue looked really surprised and excited "Really what is it? Please tell me Green, or I'll never forgive you!" Blue exclaimed.

Green rolled his eyes "Well to me it looks like the beginning of love, it's not love yet, but if you two start spending more time together then it will only be a matter of time before it turns into love," Green explained.

Blue looked confused "So, you're saying I'm in love with Red? The boy I just met today?" Blue asked.

Green shook his head "No, it's more of a crush, love is a serious thing Blue, you can't just love someone you just met, but you can develop a crush on that person, then start falling in love with that person," Green once again explained to Blue.

Blue smiled slyly "You seem to know a lot about love, huh? I wonder why… and you still remember that I don't believe in love, right?" Blue wondered.

Green nodded "Yeah I remember that, but when you fall in love with Red and realize it, don't come back to me admitting that I'm correct and you 're wrong, and I learned about love from a girl I was in love with, she told me love is a serious thing that can't happen in a week or something like that, she told me that was a crush," Green explained.

Blue and Green both went to sleep, it was now the middle of the night, Blue still didn't sleep, so she went out of the house to look at the stars.

Blue thought about Red and what Green has said "Can I really fall in love with Red, if things continue this way and we start to become better friends?" Blue wondered.

* * *

**A/N:this is it, it actually turns out better than I have expected, I actually thought it would be terrible and that I would have to rewrite it, oh and the old lady will be important.**

**Oh and like Green said love is a serious thing, you can't just love someone from the moment you see them, I don't believe in love at first sight, I do believe you can have a crush on someone from the first meeting, but not love.**

**Sorry if Green's being OOC, but he doesn't talk much, its mostly him saying long things to explain, and yes he forgot what love is, but Blue and Red are helping him remember, not to mention a sweet and innocent girl that he's shipped with.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Our magical love story

**A/N: this is the third chapter, wow why do I feel the need to write something daily? Not necessarily finishing it, just writing**

**The guy with common sense, about the old lady she didn't have a camera, I forgot what it was named but there was something they used to take pictures, and yes Green is shipped with Yellow.**

* * *

Red was talking to Ruby, his butler and closest friend even closer than Yellow, Red was telling Ruby about Blue, and he asked him about how happy he felt to be with her.

Red smiled "She was different not like most girls, strong and independent," Red said.

Ruby was listening to Red carefully, he always believed Red will find someone he likes, and its finally happening "Seems like she's a really nice person," Ruby commented.

Red nodded "Yeah she is, and didn't you say that you like someone, and that you'll tell me who she is?" Red asked smirking.

Ruby nodded "Yeah, and I guess since you told me about that girl I should tell you about the girl I like, well I met her when I was young, I don't remember much about her, all I know is that she liked wearing dresses and her favorite color was pink," Ruby said.

Red smiled "Seems like she's a really nice person, I really wish you two can meet again since you seem to like her a lot," Red stated.

Ruby smiled sadly "About that… it won't help me, since she's a really rich person, there is no reason someone like her would like a butler like me," Ruby whispered, but then he faked a smile "But there is no point in dwelling over the past," Ruby exclaimed.

Red knew that behind the fake smile Ruby hurting badly, Ruby was never the kind to show what he was feeling, he was a strong person, plus that's what his family taught him "Never show your weakness,"

Ruby noticed that Red didn't look convinced so he tried to change the subject "Red why don't you tell me more about that girl?" he asked.

Red smiled and started talking about how nice Blue was, what both of them didn't know is that a certain blonde haired girl was listened to everything they said, and oh how much all of those words hurt her.

Yellow ran away crying, she was wearing normal costume so people won't know she's a princess, she loved Red and suddenly Blue comes in and he likes her? Yellow didn't hate Blue, she actually thought Blue would be a really nice person, it's just how Red was talking about Blue, it seemed as if he was talking about an angel.

Yellow was looking in at the ground as she ran away crying, suddenly she found a house, the house was far away from all the houses, Yellow wondered why someone would built a house here, she was gonna enter until someone stopped her.

The person that stopped her had spiky brown hair and beautiful green eyes, he noticed that Yellow was crying "What's wrong?" he asked, for some reason he was concerned about that girl he just met.

Yellow looked up to the boy as tears continued falling down her cheeks "My fiancé doesn't love me, but I love him," Yellow explained.

The boy smiled weakly "That has to hurt, I've experienced the pain of losing someone you love, so I know how you feel…" the boy started but didn't know by what he should address the girl.

Yellow blushed a bit embarrassed that she forgot to tell him her name, or at least that's what she told herself "My name is Yellow, what's your name?" she asked as she bowed.

The boy was confused about why she bowed, not knowing that's how she was raised "My name is Green, this house is mine along with a friend, she can get really annoying if someone entered without permission," Green explained.

Yellow felt her heart sink as Green said he was sharing this house with a girl, why does it hurt so much? I don't like Green, I'm in love with Red, Yellow thought.

Green noticed that it was starting to get cold "Why don't you come inside? It's starting to get cold," Green offered.

Yellow blushed and nodded "Yes, that would be great, thank you very much, Green" Yellow said, once again bowing.

Green led Yellow inside and got here to the guest room, well not exactly guest room, but it was close enough to be called a guest room.

Yellow sat on the chair opposing Green as she took a sip of the water Green got for her "Why is your house so far away from Pallet town, Green?" Yellow asked.

Green sighed "Well you see, neither me nor my friend like to mix with people a lot, actually my friend does, but only in the morning, she's never in Pallet town at night, only morning, except if there is a festival," Green explained.

Yellow nodded "So, what does the person that lives with you mean to you?" she asked hoping Green would say anything but wife/lover/fiancé.

Green's serious expression remained the same "Her name is Blue, she's like a sister to me, she can get annoying but she was there for me when I lost everything," Green said.

Yellow was relieved that she was just like a sister to him, but then she remembered the girl Red was talking about was also named Blue, were they the same person? Yellow wondered, but at this point she didn't care that Red likes Blue all what she cared about was getting to know Green better.

Yellow bit her lips she wasn't sure if it was okay to ask that but she wanted to know what he meant "What did you mean when you said that Blue was there for you when you lost everything?" she asked.

Green tried his hardest to not change his expression "I meant that when my parents died, when my fiancé left me for another man and when my best friends betrayed me," he answered.

Yellow looked at Green sadly he was so nice to her, but from the way said it, it looked like he was trying his best not to be rude, was he not nice to other people? Was he only nice to her? Why does that matter to her so much? Lots of questions ran through her minds, and she couldn't find the answers to any of the questions.

Green shook his head "But I learned to move on, I'm still sad and I haven't forgiven my best friends and fiancé for killing my parents," Green said.

Yellow was shocked "Your best friends and fiancé killed your parents? That's terrible!" she exclaimed, as she hugged Green to comfort him.

Green was shocked, but he was happy that someone other than Blue cared for him, it was something he wanted, someone to care and not mind the way he is.

Yellow was surprised about why she suddenly hugged him, she started blushing, her heart started beating faster and she didn't know what to say "Everything will be okay, my mom told me that when you need help someone will come and help you get back on your feet," Yellow said comforting Green.

Green smiled "You know Yellow, there is something I want to show you, let's go," he stated as he dragged Yellow to his room, when they reached his room he took out a sketch book.

Green handed it to Yellow, she started looking at all the pictures, there was ones of him and Blue hanging out and ones with Blue teasing him, there were also pictures of him and his parents and other ones with his best friends, Yellow stopped at a picture of a girl she couldn't recognize.

The girl in the picture had short brown hair and crimson eyes, she was reading a book or at least trying her hardest not to fall asleep while reading.

Yellow was about to ask who she is but Green stopped her and answered "This is Cindy my ex-fiancé, I dared her to read a full book without falling asleep, and she accepted but ended up failing," Green explained.

Yellow noticed what book that was "Oh! I love that book, it was and still is one of my favorites," Yellow exclaimed.

Green was shocked "You like that book too? It's one of my favorites," Green admitted.

Yellow nodded "Yeah, the story line was so amazing and all the feelings the writer put to it, it was almost magical," Yellow stated.

Green nodded in agreement "I'm actually quite surprised you like to read, most people I know don't like reading," Green confessed.

Yellow smiled at Green as they both continued talking, well Green it looks like you're playing with my feelings without meaning to, I'm not sure if I should be happy or upset, I need time to decide, Yellow thought.

Green and Yellow kept talking for a very long time, but then Yellow had to go home or she will get scolded, so she left.

* * *

Yellow in her room thinking about her "love" for Red and her "feelings" for Green, is she really in love with Red? Or was it just a crush? And what was it that she was feeling while she was with Green?

_My number one there could never be no one like you._

_How come I feel this way about._

_My number two never tried to tell me what to say or do._

_I'm so in love with two!_

Well no one, and I repeat no one can be like Red, Yellow thought, then how come I have these feelings for Green? Green never told me to do that or to say that, I know we just met today, but there were lots of things that I wasn't supposed to do, but I did them anyways and Green never said anything about that, Yellow thought.

Yellow shook her head, she must be thinking too much, she's in love with Red and Green is only a friend, that's what her parents told her, and she'll do as they please.

Yellow went to the balcony of her room "What is this feeling? Why am I getting it when I'm with Green despite the fact that I'm in love with Red, why does Green seems like the better choice between the two? I don't know, but hopefully I'll soon," Yellow said.

* * *

**A/N: that's it, I love feelingshipping that's why there was so many of it here, oh and the word "feeling" was and will be used a lot in the feelingshipping parts, hm Ruby likes someone I wonder who it is. (I bet you all know)**

**Yellow is NOT in love with Green yet, just wanted to point that out, and the song that played at the end is "so in love with two", songs will be played in chapters, if I find a good song for the scene that is, there will be luckyshipping in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Our magical love story

**A/N:** **I have a question for all of you, should I make Green the girl, and Blue the boy? Or should I keep it like that (Blue girl and Green boy)? Because some people say Blue is the boy and others say girl, they're both true since they switched names, I use Blue girl and Green boy because that's how it was originally, but what do you think?**

**Oh and guys, some of you are probably confused why Blue and Green told their secrets to Red and Yellow as soon as they met, that'll be explained later.**

* * *

Blue just came home, with another huge smile, after meeting Red they started hanging out more, and she'll always come back home with a huge smile, Yellow would also visit Green every now and then, but not when Blue is in the house.

Green sighed as his dear friend came in the house without anything once again, Green didn't mind that Blue stopped stealing since she met Red, what bothered him was that he was the one that had to get money for their food and things like that, Blue should either get a job or return to stealing soon or Green will lose his cool.

Blue grinned "Green! I'm sorry but I will be out of the house for some time, and by that I mean for a couple of months or something like that," Blue informed.

Green's head shot up from the book he was reading, why would Blue leave for that long? "Why? Where are you going?" questioned Green.

Blue sat on the chair "Well you see, I didn't steal for some time, and that's because I decided that I'll work in the palace as a maid, stay there for some time, then steal some valuable things and leave, isn't that a wonderful plan?" asked Blue.

Green looked at her like she lost her mind "Are you serious! If you did that we will have to leave this town and I actually like it!" Green yelled.

Blue batted his shoulder smirking "Don't worry! We will stay at this town for as long as possible, then we will have to leave, sorry I like this town too, but we have to!" Blue exclaimed cheerfully.

Green sighed and returned to reading his book "Pesky woman," he said, hoping that Blue will hear him, he knew that she won't care, but he still needed to say it.

Blue was going back to her room, but she saw a Green's sketch book on the ground, Blue was surprised she thought he quitted drawing, so why is it here? She took it and slowly left to her room hoping that Green won't notice.

Blue reached her room and sat on her bed, she started taking a look at the drawings, Blue smiled sadly when she saw a picture of Green and Cindy, she knew that he kept it to make sure that he'll never forget the pain she has put him through.

Blue started getting bored since she saw nothing interesting but stopped at the drawing of a blonde girl with long hair, Blue's head started hurting her, she tried to fight the pain, but ended up screaming then passing out.

_A six years old girl with chocolate brown hair and beautiful blue eyes was playing with another girl that was a year younger, the younger girl had blonde hair and amber eyes, they were joking and laughing, and from afar a black haired boy with crimson eyes, was trying to get a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes to join them._

_The black haired boy grinned "Come on, Green! It will be fun, see how much fun Blue and Yellow are having? You need to loosen up and we will help you!" exclaimed the black haired boy._

_Green sighed "I don't want to Red, why can't you understand the meaning of no? you go play with Blue and Yellow," Green said._

_Blue and Yellow made their way up to the two boys "Hey, Red, any luck getting Green to join us?" asked Blue, while Yellow was standing next to her shyly._

_Red shook his head "No, Green is as stubborn as hell, he refuses to play with us, and they say I'm the stubborn one," Red stated._

_Yellow sighed, she told them to not swear, swearing wasn't good for rich people like them, "Red, I told you to not swear, and you and Blue can have fun, I can stay with Green to make sure he's having fun, alright?" Yellow said, despite being the youngest she was quite mature, not as much as Green, though._

_Red and Blue looked at each other grinning, they nodded and left to play, Yellow sat next to Green as he was finishing his latest drawing._

_Green sighed as he looked at Yellow "You didn't have to stay, you could've just left with them," Green stated._

_Yellow smiled and nodded "I know but I want to stay with you, hey how about I show you my drawing?" Yellow asked._

_Green nodded, and Yellow got her sketch book and showed Green the newest sketch, it was a drawing of her and Blue, Green then turned to the previous page, and saw a drawing of Red and Blue an next to it was written " Red x Blue " and next to it was a drawing of Green and Yellow and next to it was written " Green x Yellow "_

_Yellow's cheeks started heating up, and Green was dumbfounded, Yellow quickly took her sketch book and left to her room._

Blue suddenly woke up and realized all what she saw was just a dream, or at least that's what it looked like, Green was sitting on a chair waiting for her to wake up, and he was reading yet another book.

When Green noticed Blue woke up, he rolled his eyes and then looked serious again "You looked through my sketch book, didn't you," said Green, making it seem more like a statement than a question.

Blue slowly nodded "Yeah, I know you don't like it when someone invades your privacy, but I really wanted to!" Blue complained.

Green sighed and rolled his eyes "You saw a drawing of Yellow, didn't you? If you're wondering who she is, she is a girl I met, nothing more," he stated glaring at Blue, who was smirking.

Blue's smirk went away when she realized that the Yellow from the drawing, was a lot like the Yellow from the dream "Does she have blonde hair and amber eyes?" questioned Blue

Green was shocked and confused at how Blue knew but nodded "Yeah, how did you know?" he questioned.

Blue bit her lips "I had a dream, in the dream me and a girl named Yellow were having fun, while Red was trying to get you to join us," Blue confessed.

Green nodded and Blue began describing her dream, they were talking about the dream and what it could possibly mean.

Blue remembered something important that she had to tell Green "Hey, Green, you do remember there is a festival tomorrow right? We will be going there!" Blue exclaimed.

Green sighed, sometimes he felt as if he was a toy to Blue, a toy that she just loves to drag around, annoy, tease and play with.

A thought came to Green "Isn't tomorrow a full moon?" asked Green, seeming to get in deep thoughts.

Blue was confused at why he would ask such a question but nodded "Yeah it is, why are you asking this?" questioned Blue.

Green's face turned to a very serious expression "It's nothing, I just wanted to know," Green replied, since she likes to come out at full moon, he thought miserably.

Blue knew Green was hiding something but shrugged it off.

* * *

In the far away kingdom of Hoenn, the princess, Sapphire, was giving the maids a hard time again.

Sapphire's hair was messy, and her clothes were dirty, but Sapphire didn't care, and that made the maids trying to peruse her to wearing clean, and comb her hair, which seemed like an impossible task since the princess was very stubborn.

One of the maids stepped up "Please, princess! I'm sure that boy would not like it if he saw you like that now will he?" said the maid, fully knowing that Sapphire likes that boy very much.

As soon as Sapphire heard him being mentioned, she got angry "I told you to not talk about him, and it doesn't really matter at this point, since we will probably never meet again, and even if we did, he so won't like me let alone remember me" Sapphire said smiling sadly.

The maid looked at Sapphire sadly, and put her hands on Sapphire's shoulder "Its gonna be okay, everything will be okay, and why won't he like you, you're a wonderful person, there is no reason someone won't like you, so don't cry over it alright?" comforted the maid.

Sapphire smiled "That is why you're my favorite maid, Winona, you're so nice and sympatric, it's always good to have you around," said Sapphire.

Winona chuckled slightly "So are you, Sapphire, you just don't realize it yet, you're a wonderful person, funny, smart and brave, a perfect choice for a queen, that is why I and everyone that lives in Littleroot town love you," Winona stated.

Sapphire smiled at Winona "Thanks Winona, you're always there when I need you, which is why I'm gonna be a great future queen and make you all proud!" Sapphire said happily.

* * *

**A/N: end of this chapter, I was gonna add Sapphire in the last chapter, but I didn't and sorry if this story seems rushed, there is still a lot more to it, and I will probably get into other kingdoms like Jhoto's and Sinnoh's soon.**

**And don't forget to tell me, if I should make Blue the boy or the girl, I want to make Green the girl, since I just like it better, but I'm used to Blue being the girl, tell me what you think.**

** Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Our magical love story

**A/N: I was thinking about what I should write for this chapter, since I only knew what I wanted to write for the next chapter, ok this chapter takes place at the same time the last chapter took place, but this time it's with Red, oh yes and just a quick note, I will use first point of view from now on.**

* * *

Red's POV

I was walking around Pallet town and smiled, the town is just as peaceful as I heard, I actually started getting out more to check if the town's safe, I heard that a pretty good thief was in Jhoto and he left and possibly came here.

I walked around the town, it's so good to sneak out from the castle and be a normal person, I saw some children playing around and laughing, I sighed, I actually envied them, they're so… free. I wish I can be free too, but as a future king I have to be a responsible person, but I was never exactly a responsible person, I needed someone responsible to help me, someone like… Blue… I shook the thought out of my head, I shouldn't think of that.

Yellow and Blue are so different, I like both but in different ways, I like Yellow as a best friend and Blue as… I don't know, all I know is that I don't like her as just a friend.

As I walked through town I saw a red-haired boy, he had this mysterious aura to him that made him look… almost evil, but that aura it was similar to Blue's when she was talking about her parents, wait did that mean he was sad? Or did he just have this aura all the time? And most importantly why do I care?

I saw the boy he was looking at a shop that was selling fruit in a way that made him look like he was gonna… steal it? no why would someone steal food when you can just buy it in a very low price.

Before I knew it, the boy walked up to the shop that had the fruit he was looking at, it was very fast, but I swear I could've seen the boy grab some of the fruits then left, without a care.

I followed the boy as he left into the darkest corner of the town, the boy sat down in the ground and began eating the food, he looked like he hasn't eaten in days, I felt sorry for him, but why would he steal, guess there is only one way to find out.

I walked up to the boy, he noticed my presence immediately, looks like he's been trained by someone good or he's really independent, I sat next to him.

I smiled at the boy "Hey, I saw you steal the food, it's not right to steal, you know," I said.

The boy looked at the food and nodded "I know, it's just that I have no money and no one wants me to work for them," he relied, poor boy.

I then handed the boy food from the best kind "Hey, take this if you want, and I think I know a place where you can work at, by the way, my name is Red," I told the boy.

The boy looked at me, probably confused why I gave him food when he stole some, he took it "Silver," he said introducing himself.

Silver began eating the food, I gave him "Why did you follow me, if you saw me steal the food?" Silver questioned me.

That is a good question "Well, you've had this strange aura that reminded me of one of my friends when she was sad, and I thought about talking to you since you stole the food," I answered.

Silver nodded but still looked at the food oddly, ah I remember now I gave him food of the best kind, I chuckled "You're probably wondering how I got this, well you see I'm the prince of Kanto," I stated.

Silver nodded "I'm the prince of Jhoto, I'm really from Kanto, but my parents lived in Jhoto and ruled there, I have a sister, but that's all I know, I lost all memories of her, after my parents got divorced, she went with mom and I went with dad, that's about it," Silver confessed, he seems as if he had a really sad past.

I got up "Do you want to come with me to the castle? I don't think anyone will mind," I offered.

Silver wasn't convinced at the beginning, but made up his mind that he'll go "Alright, but I don't think I'll like it if I saw anyone too happy here, and I might get violent sometimes…" Silver warned.

Silver and I walked to the castle, when we reached the castle we saw one of the maids hitting one of the butlers, as the poor butler rubbed his head, I smiled, this was the typical Gold and Crystal routine.

Gold and Crystal noticed that I came back with Silver and walked up to me "Hey, Red! How are you and who's that person with you? He doesn't look cheerful to me," Gold questioned, Crystal hit him on the head with a book to calm him down.

Silver looked at them showing absolutely no emotions what-so-ever "Are they always like that?" he asked.

I nodded "Yup, these two are Gold and Crystal, everyone here knows them and their typical routine, Gold does something wrong or gets Crystal angry, Crystal begins hitting him with a book, they later make up, and so the same thing gets repeated," I explained.

I saw Silver sigh "People like them annoy me, don't they know how to stop arguing and admit they like each other?" he asked.

I shook my head "Well Gold likes Crystal and has no problem admitting it, but Crystal is making things difficult and keeps on denying it or so I'm told," I explained.

Silver nodded but didn't seem interested, I showed Silver around the castle and introduced him to everyone, I even got Silver a room to stay in, since it wouldn't be right to leave him sleep on the ground or something like that.

But Silver, something about him seemed very familiar, I couldn't place my hands on what it exactly was, but the look in his eyes, the way he talks so straightforward, I know someone like that, correction, I knew someone like that, but the question is who? Who do I know that's so much like Silver, I shake my head, I'm probably thinking too much.

But I know that something about Silver is familiar, it's like we've met before, but it just can't be, this is the first time I've ever met Silver, or is it? truth is I never knew a lot about what happened before I was twelve, I lost memory of everything, and my parents are so secretive about it, what happened before that my parents don't want me to remember? And what does Silver have to do with it? did Silver and I meet before? Or have we never met before today?

I sighed, so many questions, so little answers, maybe I should talk to someone about it… someone who can understand me and not roll his eyes and say that was stupid and that me and Silver never met, someone who doesn't care who my parents are, then the perfect person popped in my head, _her, _she's the perfect person to ask for help, and hopefully she'll help me, since we are friends, and she's strong, smart and wise girl, hopefully she won't turn me down.

But what if she couldn't help me? What if she said that I should ask my parents? I don't know what she'll say or do but she'll hopefully help me.

* * *

**A/N: Red and Silver's friendship, such a beautiful thing, thank god I resisted the urge to make it shippy, trust me I don't think you want to know what I was gonna do.**

**Who was Red talking about (should be obvious)? Please tell me your guesses, I want to see them (although it's obvious).**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Our magical love story

**A/N: I know last chapter was very weird, but don't worry I'm returning to third point of view, and there will be luckyshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special/adventures.**

* * *

Blue was getting ready for the festival tonight, and she was dragging Green along, hoping that he and Red will meet.

Green sat on the couch and sighed "Why am I doing this again?" he asked obviously annoyed that Blue was making him come.

Blue giggled "Because I said so! What other reason do you need?" she asked.

Green rolled his eyes "A reason that doesn't involve you, maybe?" he suggested.

Blue glared at Green "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Green smirked and rolled his eyes "It means that all of your reasons involve you, so maybe I want a reason that doesn't for a change," he explained.

Blue smiled deviously at Green "You want a reason that doesn't involve me? Well maybe it's the fact that you'll get to meet that girl, what's her name? oh right Yellow," Blue said.

Green glared at her "What makes you think that I want to see Yellow again? And how do I know that the only reason you're going is because you think Red might be there?" he questioned.

Blue felt a blush creep to her cheeks "Why would I want to see Red again? We're only friends," Blue stated.

Green rolled his eyes "Keep telling that to yourself, and maybe one day you'll believe it," Green said.

Blue glared at Green "Why do you believe that I like Red? When you've never met him before?" she questioned.

Green smirked "Same reason you think I like Yellow," he stated simply.

Blue and Green continued fighting back and forth, Blue insisting that Green likes Yellow, while he kept on denying it and said that she likes Red, until they realized the festival will start in a few minutes.

Blue was frantic, she grabbed some money she stole, and dragged Green along and left, they were lost in the crown trying to find Red and Yellow, since they know both Red and Yellow are not very familiar with this town and that they might get lost.

When Blue caught sight of them she ran up to them, dragging Green along "Hey, Red! You came to enjoy the festival?" she asked, catching both of his and Yellow's attention.

Red smiled at Blue and nodded "Who's with you Blue? Is it your friend that you keep mentioning every now and then?" Red asked.

Blue nodded "Now let me do the introduction, Red this is Green, Green this is Red, Green you know Yellow already, Yellow you know Green already, how do I know your name? Green told me," Blue introduced.

Red looked at Yellow "You went out of our house, without telling me or your parents, Yellow?" he asked.

Yellow nodded "Yes, I wasn't paying attention where I was going and stumbled upon Green and Blue's house, I met Green and we became friends," Yellow explained.

Red nodded in understanding "Why don't we go in pairs? Me and Blue, Green and Yellow?" Red suggested.

Green, Blue and Yellow nodded and they all left on pairs, B

Blue was showing Red all of the games (they're all simple old games) and they played some of them.

Red looked at Blue smiling "You know, I don't think I've had so much fun, before I met you," Red said then turning his gaze to the stars.

Blue was confused and looked at Red "What do you mean?" she asked.

Red smiled still looking at the beautiful shining stars "I mean I always felt like a prisoner that can't get out, but after I met you I was able to taste freedom, and be happy for once in my life, I don't remember the last time I was so happy," he explained.

Blue smiled and looked at the stars too "Yeah, I understand, ever since I met you I became happier I would always come home with a huge smile on my face, I would always want to be with you, truth is before we met I would always fake happiness but since I met you everything started becoming… so real," Blue said.

Red started eating an apple that he was holding "I wonder why, it's like we were destined to meet and help each other, but I don't think you believe in destiny," Red stated.

Blue shook her head "I used to not believe in neither destiny nor love, but now that I met you, I'm not so sure… do destiny and love really exist?" she asked.

Red smiled "I don't know, but I guess we'll have to live and find out whether it truly exist or not," he said, then went back to playing games.

Blue smiled at Red, he's different, he can be mature or childish, I like that spirit in him, how he's always so happy and what I like more is that I'm the one who made him so happy and lively, and how he made me return to my old self, Blue thought, trying to catch up with Red.

Yellow was looking at the games in a strange way, like it's the first time she ever saw them, Green was telling her the names of the games and how to play them, sometimes demonstrating how to play them to her.

Yellow smiled at Green "I don't know why you act like that Green, like you're a bad person, I know that you're not a bad person, so why would you act like one," she asked.

Green wondered why, but then remembered that he kills people, but he wouldn't tell that to her "I don't know Yellow, maybe to make people stay away from me," he replied.

Yellow nodded "But why do you want people to stay away from you, but you don't mind me talking and visiting you?" she asked.

Green could feel his heart beat faster "I'm not too sure myself, you're nice, caring and sweet, and maybe I felt lonely only having Blue to accompany me, and she can get annoying unlike you," Green answered.

Yellow blushed at his answer, does that mean he likes me? Or does he only see me as a friend? Yellow thought "I like your company too, Green, you're understanding and nice, you do like learning, which not a lot of people do, I admire that," Yellow confessed.

Green smiled and continued showing Yellow around "Maybe our meeting wasn't a coincident Yellow, maybe we were supposed to meet and help each other, exactly like Red and Blue," he stated.

Yellow nodded and smiled, but she wasn't sure whether it was a happy smile or a sad one "Red… I've always liked him, but now I'm not too sure, why is love so complicated? Why can you have feelings for two people at the same time?" Yellow questioned, but blushed when she realized that she admitted liking someone other than Red.

Green looked at her confused "I knew you liked Red, but who's the second person you like? And why are you not sure anymore?" he questioned.

Yellow's blush deepen at Green's question, she can't tell him she might like him "It's not important, since I'm not sure whether I like that person or not, and even if I did, what are the chances of him liking me back? Like zero or something like that," Yellow stated, trying to cover her blush hoping Green won't notice it.

Green shrugged "Well, I think I might like someone, but I'm not too sure myself, I forgot what it feels to like someone, and I don't want to mistake my feelings of friendship for feeling of something more than just friendship, so maybe I should keep it a secret," Green said.

Yellow's heart started beating faster, he just said he might like someone, and that's including you, you might have a chance after all, Yellow, Yellow thought.

Blue was asking Red about what he did yesterday on town, and about the new friend he met.

Red and Blue were sitting near a lake looking at the reflection of stars and the moon.

Blue smiled "Red can you tell me about your new friend that you met?" she asked.

Red nodded "Yeah, he was a boy, had red hair and silver eyes, his name was Silver, he wasn't the talkative type, and he got annoyed by people who are too happy, and almost never smiles," Red began describing Silver's personality, but stopped when he saw the look on Blue's face.

Red looked at Blue "What's wrong Blue?" he asked concerned about his dear friend.

Blue looked at Red like she was gonna cry "Silver… he's my younger brother," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so now do you guys know, why last chapter was both important and random? Blue needed to know about Silver, but I didn't want to let her meet him in person right now, so that's why I made the last chapter.**

**Please review!**


	7. AN

**A/N: ok this is not even a chapter, this is an author note, I'm very sorry I misplaced chapter five from our magical love story with chapter two from love letters, I finished them at the same time, so I got confused, thank you the guy with common sense for pointing that out.**

**I corrected it now, so you can go and check it out if you want to, the next chapter is going to come soon, once again sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

our magical love story

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I needed to do some thinking, plus I was planning chaotic summer and writing the first chapter for sisters in war, oh yeah please check out sisters in war.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon special/adventures.**

Red looked at Blue with a shocked and confused expression, there related? Well they both gave me that similar feeling when they're sad, so I guess it makes sense, Red thought, trying to comfort Blue.

Red hugged Blue trying to comfort her "Blue, please don't cry, everything will be alright, you found your brother so don't cry," Red comforted.

Blue wiped away her tears, and smiled at Red "Thanks Red, you're so nice to me although I didn't do anything to you," Blue said, looking at the ground ashamed that she didn't do anything to Red.

Red smiled and stood up, he held out his hand for Blue to grab it "It's alright Blue, knowing you is enough," Red told her.

Blue looked at Red surprised "Really?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand and stood up.

Red nodded "Yeah, meeting you was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm lucky to have met you," Red said.

Blue felt her heart beat faster, "I'm lucky to have met you," those words kept ringing in her head, not only because Red said them to her, but also because she has heard those exact words before.

_A seven years old boy with spiky black hair and red eyes, and a girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, were walking through a forest, seemingly lost._

_The girl looked around uneasily "I think we're lost, Red," the girl said._

_Red looked around and nodded "Yeah, we are lost, but we can't give up just yet, let's continue, if we're lucky then we will get out of here before it gets late, Blue" Red told Blue._

_Blue rolled her eyes "Yeah, if we were lucky, but we aren't lucky, you know that Red, luck was never on our side, so why will it be this time?" Blue asked._

_Red smiled and looked into Blue's eyes "But Blue, we are lucky, I'm lucky to have met you," Red replied, a small blush appeared on his face._

_Blue blushed as well "Really? But all I brought to you was trouble, I got you in trouble with your parents multiple times, and once with Green and now I got us lost, how are you lucky to have met me?" she asked._

_Red looked away and started walking "Well, because you're different, I like hanging out with you, even if that will get me in trouble, you're a fun person to be with Blue, I'm lucky to have met you," he answered._

_Blue's heart started bearing faster and her blush deepen "I'm lucky to have met you, Red," Blue whispered._

Blue snapped into reality, Red was looking at her worried "Um, what just happened?" she asked, not realizing she just zoned out.

Red shrugged "I don't know, we were talking and then you suddenly zoned out, but that doesn't matter we have to go home, it's getting late," Red said.

Blue nodded "Red, thank you for everything, ever since I met you my life has been so much better and brighter," Blue said, looking at the ground, blushing.

Red smiled at Blue "Nah, thank you for everything, like I said a million times now, meeting you was the best thing that happened in my life, even if you get me in trouble with my parents," Red stated, rolling his eyes, but stopped and realized what he said.

Blue looked at Red confused "Getting you in trouble with your parents? How come I get you in trouble with them when I never met them?" Blue asked.

Red shook his head "Forget what I said, I was probably talking about a time when someone I know got me in trouble with my parents," Red said.

Blue nodded and they kept on walking, but something was annoying Blue in the back of her mind, was this Red and the one in her mind the same person? And was the Red in her mind even real? He can't be fake, he just can't, Blue thought.

Red and Blue eventually met up with Green and Yellow, Blue could've sworn she saw Green smile before he saw her and Red, Yellow looked like was having so much fun.

Blue smirked at Green and Yellow "Sorry, did me and Red annoy you by coming so suddenly? We can leave if you want us to," Blue offered.

Yellow blushed "No, thank you, it's getting late we should go back home," Yellow said, then Yellow turned to Blue and Green "Thank you two for showing me and Red around the town since we're new," Yellow lied flawlessly.

Red and Yellow left to go back to the castle, Yellow looked happier than ever, Red smiled, he always so Yellow as a little sister, he was happy that Green was able to make her happy, he himself was never able to make her so happy.

Red looked at Yellow "Seems like you had lots of fun, huh?" he asked.

Yellow nodded happily "Yes, I did. Green showed me around the town and we played some games, I want to visit Blue and Green more!" Yellow exclaimed.

Red smiled "Hopefully we will be able to visit them, but we might not be able to do that so often, remember I'm the prince, and you're from a rich family, our parents won't allow us," Red reminded.

Yellow looked at the ground sadly "But… I really like spending time with Green, he understands me better than anyone else, plus he's so nice to me… I think I might like him," Yellow whispered.

Red didn't quite hear what she said "Hm? What did you say Yellow? Something about Green, right?" he asked.

Yellow blushed after realizing she said that out loud "Huh? No-nothing Important! Please ignore I ever said that," Yellow pleaded.

Red smiled to himself and nodded "Alright, I will forget you said that you might like Green," Red said like it's not a surprise.

Yellow looked at him blushing furiously "Red! I do like him, but please don't tell my parents, they'll punish me for liking someone other than you," Yellow begged.

Red smiled and patted Yellow's shoulder "Calm down, I knew you liked him, and I know you know I like Blue, you listened to the conversation between me and Ruby, didn't you?" Red asked.

Yellow nodded then looked at the ground "Sorry, I know I shouldn't eavesdrop on anyone, but I was going to talk to you, and when I heard you talking to Ruby, I just couldn't help myself," Yellow admitted.

Red nodded in understanding "Don't worry, I would have done the same if I was you, but hey eavesdropping isn't so bad, it's what made you meet Green, so maybe all what our parents taught us was wrong!" Red exclaimed.

Yellow looked at Red warily "I'm afraid that you might know too much for your own good, Red, if something bad happens because of how much you, it's not my fault," Yellow said.

Red and Yellow kept walking until they reached the castle, only to find Gold and Crystal arguing and Silver watching them and sighing, Red and Yellow walked up to them.

Crystal noticed Red "Hi, Red, you're late, I'm guessing it's because you and Yellow were having lots of fun in the festival," Crystal said.

Red and Yellow nodded "Yeah, we did," Red replied, then he looked at Silver "Silver, there is something important I have to talk to you about," Red said.

Red and Silver left to talk, leaving Gold and Crystal arguing, and Yellow trying to stop them.

Red and Silver reached Red's room and sat on the chairs, Red looked around uneasily, while Silver was confused.

Silver looked at Red "Red, why did you ask me to come here? What do you want to talk about?" Silver questioned.

Red looked at Silver "A few things, first you're a prince so why were you here stealing?" Red asked, not wanting to surprise Silver by telling him about his sister immediately.

Silver sighed "I knew this question was gonna come up eventually, I ran away, because I wanted to find my sister," Silver answered.

Red smiled "Your sister is the reason I asked you to talk, I know who your sister is," Red said.

Silver looked shocked "How do you know my sister?!" he questioned.

Red tried to avoid looking into Silver's eyes, he didn't want to know what he was feeling "I met her some time ago, I told her about you, your name, how you looked, and she told me that you were her brother," Red answered.

Silver had a sharp look on his face "How do I know that she's really my sister? Tell me her name and how she looks then I'll tell you if she's really my sister," Silver said.

Red nodded "Her name is Blue, she has chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, I know she looks nothing like you, but still," Red said.

Silver looked around warily "She really is my sister…" he whispered.

**A/N: ah! I didn't know what to put for this chapter, I was gonna put more about Sapphire but I decided against it, I was gonna put who Red was gonna ask for help and who Green thought that likes to appear in full moon, but those two are gonna appear later on.**

** Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Our magical love story

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was actually planning on not updating for some more time, but I decided against it, yes I changed my pen name, now you can call me Silver, anyways Sarah wasn't even my real name, neither is Silver, but that's what you have to call me.**

**Oh yes, this story is going to end pretty soon, but the last chapters will probably be longer than usual, sorry if it seems rushed, because I'm trying my best to not leave any plot holes, and I want to put lots of things so it might take a some chapters, but I'm gonna try to put a few really long chapters and try to finish it fast without it seeming rushed, sorry if I fail.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own pokemon~**

Blue and Green were walking back home, Blue was strangely quiet, Green wanted to know why, but he thought it will be better to wait until they reached their house before he asks her about it.

When Green and Blue reached their house, Blue sat on the couch looking very tired, as if she was thinking too much, Green sat next to her and looked at her.

Green sighed "Blue you've been acting really weird since we returned from the festival, what happened?" he asked.

Blue smiled, a weak smile "So you do care about me! I knew it all along," she exclaimed.

Green rolled his eyes, but still smiled "Yes I do care about you, Blue, you know you're like a little sister to me, even though we're the same age, and if something is bothering you, you should tell me," he told Blue.

Blue nodded "Alright, there two things actually, first I keep having those weird… I don't know what to call them, like the ones from my dream, I see Red and me, sometimes you and Yellow, we are usually playing or doing something, and I can see that I seemed to like Red a lot, and that you and Yellow like each other, I don't know if they're real or not, and I think they might be true since we both don't remember what happened before we were twelve," Blue explained.

Green nodded "Do you think they can be lost memories?" he asked. Blue's head shot up and she looked at Green confused. Green sighed "When you lose your memories, you can sometimes start remembering them, if you saw or heard something familiar, like when you saw the drawing of Yellow, you had one of those, and Yellow was in them," Green explained.

Blue looked at Green "You know, that might be true, I always keep getting them when Red says something, and I start seeing something where Red says the same thing," Blue said.

Green was annoyed at how Blue was getting so into thoughts and forgot to tell him the second problem "Blue, what was the second thing that was bothering you?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Blue remembered it and clapped her hands "Remember my brother Silver? Red said that he met him and that I can meet him, but I'm nervous, Red told me he saw him stealing, and I'm a thief, I don't want Silver to be a bad person like me," Blue said.

Green nodded "You can keep it a secret, or quit stealing," Green suggested, not paying much attention to Blue.

Blue sighed, but nodded "Yeah, I think I should, but I have to tell Red, Silver and Yellow that I was a thief, you told me I should admit my mistakes if I want to become a better person," Blue said.

Green nodded, but Blue smiled slyly "You know, maybe you should quit killing people, if I quit stealing then you should quit killing people," Blue told him.

Green rolled his eyes and looked at her "All the people I wanted to kill, are killed, not by me though, by someone else, I don't know who, but I'm quite thankful, he got rid of them and I didn't need to get any blood on my hands," Green explained.

Blue nodded "But didn't you ever kill anyone Green? Even if it was by mistake?" she asked.

Green nodded "I did, once , I killed one of my best friends, he was trying to kill me, we were fighting near a cliff, I wasn't planning on killing him, but he got really close to the cliff, and then I by mistake made him trip, I tried to catch him, but he fell to fast," Green said.

Blue smiled sadly "You're not planning on telling anyone why they wanted to kill you, are you?" Blue asked.

Green shook his head "It's enough that you know, I don't want anyone else to know, it's very personal, and I'm not the kind of person to give away personal information," Green explained.

Blue nodded "I think we should go to sleep, we're going to give Red a visit tomorrow," Blue said.

Green and Blue went to sleep, but both were very tired, and thinking about something that was bothering them, for Blue it was meeting her brother Silver, she had no idea what to do, and for Green it was his fiancé and best friends that betrayed him, Green knew why they betrayed him, and the reason bothered him, and what bothered him even more is who killed them, he knew who it was, that's why when he mentioned him he used "he" because he knew that person was a boy.

The next morning Blue and Green woke up rather early, they were supposed to visit Red and Yellow very early, but Red said waking up at that time was perfectly normal for him and Yellow, but definitely not for Blue and Green, who were very tired and sleepy.

Blue yawned "Green, are you sure we can't sleep for a little more? I don't think going this tired is a good idea," Blue said.

Green shook his head "No, we can't be late, I know it's not that good of an idea, but we have to, like you said, we don't want Silver to have a bad impression on you," Green reminded.

Blue glared, but she was very tired so stopped after a couple of seconds "Fine, but I'm going to sleep as soon as we come back," Blue said, huffing.

Green rolled his eyes, Blue can be really childish if she didn't get what she wants "Well, then what are you waiting for, let's go," Green said dragging Blue, it was actually pretty weird, usually Blue was the one doing the dragging, while Green was the one being dragged, but it was a nice change, kind of.

Blue and Green reached the place they were supposed to meet Red and Yellow in, as soon as they reached the place, they found Red and Yellow sitting on the ground, with a red haired boy that had silver eyes and his hair reached his shoulders.

The boy was Silver, Blue's brother, he looked rather bored, but then again, he didn't look like the type to smile much, his eyes were cold and showed no emotions, Blue and Green ran up to Red, Silver and Yellow.

Blue smiled at Red and Yellow "Hi Red and Yellow, I'm glad to see you two," she said before turning to Silver smiling "Hi Silver… you're my brother right?" she asked.

Silver nodded "Yes, I am. But may I ask how can you remember me?" he asked.

Blue shrugged "I don't know how, for some reason I remember that I have a brother named Silver, that has red hair that reached his shoulders and silver eyes, and his eyes are the that they named him Silver," Blue explained.

Silver nodded "You seem to have had a memory loss, I remembered you from the times we spent together before our parents divorced, although after a long time from the divorce, I started forgetting I had a sister, I still remembered how you looked, just started forgetting you were my sister," Silver explained.

Blue nodded and smiled at Red "Thank you for taking my brother and giving him a place to stay at, me and Green sadly don't have any other place to live, so can he stay with you just a little longer?" she asked.

Red nodded but then looked at Silver sternly "Silver, me and Yellow want to tell Green and Blue about you know what, so can you please leave?" Red asked, Silver nodded and left.

Blue looked confused "Hm? You want to tell me and Green about what? There is something you didn't tell us? I'm offended," Blue said the last part jokingly.

Yellow smiled but sighed "Green and Blue… there is something we haven't told you," Yellow admitted guiltily.

Red saw that Yellow was too guilty to continue "We lied to you, we didn't just move here, the truth is… I'm Red the prince of Kanto, and Yellow is the daughter of the second richest family in Kanto," Red said.

**A/N: yes just because I didn't update in a while doesn't mean I don't love cliff hangers, I think I have a pretty good idea on how this story is gonna play out, my cousin helped me plan the ending, not on details, only on the general idea, saying she doesn't want any spoilers.**

**Guys, you're probably wondering why I put sisters in war on hiatus, I'll update it sometime, not sure when but I'll, so don't think I'm one of those people to just put a story on hiatus and never update it again. **

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Our magical love story

**A/ N:** **new chapter of our magical love story, oh and a question guys, have I ever mentioned being a die-hard specialshipper? I don't think I did, but I write lucky because it doesn't get any love, but I do not like it, I see it as more of a brother-sister than a couple, plus I don't think Red is Blue's type.**

**Disclaimer: how many times do I have to repeat this? Why can't people just know by themselves I don't own Pokemon?**

* * *

Blue and Green stared at Red and Yellow eye wide, they were both shocked and confused at the sudden revelation.

Blue looked at Red and Yellow, "You lied to us…" she murmured.

Red nodded, he looked sorry, "Yes, we know you're probably mad at us, and we deserve it, but we couldn't tell you our identities, so we had to lie to you," Red explained.

Green shook his head, "No… what you kept from us isn't half as bad as what we kept away from you," Green began.

Green signaled Blue to finish, she nodded, "Green… he was trained to kill people who have betrayed him, but before he had the ability to, someone else killed them, but he has killed someone by accident once, and I… I am a thief," Blue finished, looking guilty.

Red and Yellow looked at Green and Blue, they were hoping Green and Blue were lying, "No way!" Yellow exclaimed.

Blue looked at the ground, "We know what we did was terrible, but we are feeling very guilty and we hope you can forgive us," Blue said.

Red sighed, "We will forgive you as long as you didn't do anything too serious, what did you do and why?" he asked.

Blue nodded, "I steal food, and things I need to stay alive, I didn't have any money and no one wanted me to work for them, so I had no choice but to," Blue explained.

Green nodded, "I was trained to kill people so I can get my revenge, but the only time I ever killed was by accident, I tried to help that person, but he refused to get my help," Green explained.

Yellow sighed in relief, "Nothing too bad, I thought you might have stole some things that are expensive and slash rare, and I though Green might have actually killed someone and meant it," Yellow admitted.

Blue gave them a small smile, "Does that mean you forgive us?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

Red nodded, "As long as you promise you won't do it again, but is there anything else you have kept away from us? We need to know or we may not be able to trust you," Red asked.

Green bit his lips, "I have some things, but all of them are quite personal, and I don't want anyone other than Blue to know them, until I'm sure I can trust that person," Green admitted.

Yellow nodded, "Alright, we will trust you, but you have to know that if anything is troubling you, you can talk to us," she said to both Green and Blue.

Red clapped his hands, "Oh, I think we should go to Silver, you still didn't get to spend any time with each other, and I think you all need to take a rest," Red said.

They all left to the castle to take a rest and see Silver, but what they didn't that is that somebody was watching them, it was the old lady that gave Red and Blue the necklace.

The old lady smiled as she watched Red, Green, Blue and Yellow leave, "No more secrets to be kept, huh? Well guess I should tell them the truth then," she said quietly.

A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes was leaning against a tree, "I thought you said we should wait a little longer before telling them," the boy reminded.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes smiled, "Black, she was gonna keep it for later, but things didn't go as planned, so we will tell them sooner," the girl explained.

Black nodded, "Alright, White, but how do we know things will go as we plan? If things didn't go as we originally planned, then why will it go as we planned them now?" Black asked.

But instead of White answering, it was the old lady who answered, "We don't know, all what we do is hope that things will go as we plan, you can't get anything easily, you have to work for it," the old lady explained.

Black nodded, "Alright, thank you for explaining, I just hope we can make things right again," Black whispered the last part.

* * *

Sapphire was doing her duties as a princess, she didn't seem like she was having a good time, she had a scowl on her face, and was glaring at all the papers that she had to fill.

Sapphire heard some children laughing, she looked over at the window, she smiled to herself, she loved nature, she just wanted to be free, to be herself, but no one will let her be.

Winona entered the room and noticed that Sapphire wasn't paying attention, "You know, you might want to be like them, but they want to be like you," Winona reminded.

Sapphire noticed Winona, and shook her head, "I never wanted this, not even for a second, they just think life is perfect here, but it's not, you can't do what you want, you have responsibilities, and you have to marry who ever your family says you have to," Sapphire said.

Winona looked at Sapphire sadly, "Well, at least your marriage is postponed until they find the prince once again," Winona reminded, she was talking about Silver, the prince of Johto that was supposed to marry Sapphire.

Sapphire glared at the ground, "Silver, he's a good friend of mine, I love him as a best friend, not the way I'm supposed to, you know I love someone already," Sapphire whispered.

Winona nodded, "Life isn't easy, you have to do things the hard way, if you want to get rid of your arranged marriage, then you will have to find Silver, we know he doesn't want this, so all we have to do is make him admit that he doesn't want it, which won't be that hard," Winona said calmly.

Sapphire looked at Winona surprised, "We can get rid of the marriage? Why didn't you say so earlier?! We're going to find Silver!" Sapphire exclaimed pumping her fist in the air.

Winona chuckled, "We don't even know where he is, we need to calm down and think, did he say anything important last time you saw him?" asked Winona.

Sapphire thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, he said something about finding his sister who might live in Kanto, Pallet town to be exact," Sapphire answered.

Winona smiled, "Then we will head to Pallet town in the Kanto region, it's a bit far, but we can manage," Winona replied.

Sapphire and Winona began planning their trip to Pallet town, they expected to go there find Silver and maybe his sister cancel the marriage, and go back to Hoenn, but what they didn't expect was to find two very important people to them there.

* * *

A young girl with black hair and silver eyes was sneaking out to visit her two best friends, the girl was Platinum, she was the princess of Sinnoh, but one day she met two boys, one was named Diamond, and the other was Pearl, they were the two closest people to her in the world, even closer than her parents.

Platinum snuck out of the castle successfully, she was starting to get used to it, plus Platinum was quite smart, so she usually tricked people into thinking she was just exploring the castle, and the people there can't say anything to her, since there too afraid she might make them lose their job.

As soon as Platinum saw Twinleaf town, that was where the castle is, and where her two best friends lived, she quickly headed to the bakery Diamond and Pearl work in.

Diamond noticed that Platinum entered and ran up to her, "Platinum! You're here early!" Diamond exclaimed as he ran up to Platinum.

Pearl, who seemed happy to see Platinum, but not as happy as Diamond, walked up to her slowly, "Hey Platinum, I see you're getting better at sneaking out," Pearl observed, you see both Diamond and Pearl know Platinum is a princess.

Platinum smiled at both of them, and nodded, "Yes, I guess I did become better, but that's only because I got so used to it after a long time of sneaking out to see you two," Platinum said, Platinum actually first met Diamond and Pearl when they were ten, but only became closer at the age of twelve, when Platinum was able to move around more freely.

Diamond noticed that Platinum was being more serious than usual, "Platinum, is there something wrong? You're more serious than usual," Diamond pointed out.

Platinum sighed but nodded, "Yes, I got a letter from Red the prince of Kanto, he pointed out something I've always wondered about him and Yellow, and it's that he doesn't remember anything until he was twelve, he wanted to know if I knew anything about it," Platinum admitted.

Diamond looked thoughtful, but Pearl had a look of horror in his eyes, "I have to go now! I'll talk to you later!" Pearl exclaimed as he rushed out of the place leaving both Platinum and Diamond confused and thinking the same thing _"why did he look so scared?"_.

* * *

**A/N:** **yay, there was more of Sapphire and Platinum appeared, Pearl is acting weird, the old lady made a reappearance and apparently she's friends with Black and White! So much drama, and if you're wondering why I made Silver and Sapphire engaged, it's because I'm starting to like the shipping for those two… which means I'm crazy!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Our magical love story

**A/N: new chapter! I thought this day will never come! I don't really know what to do for this chapter, but then again when do I ever? Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Pokemon then specialshipping would already be canon (I'm a die-hard specialshipper)**

* * *

To say Green and Blue were shocked when they saw the castle would be an understatement, the castle was so huge and they never saw anything like it before! Well none they could remember at least.

Blue tapped Red's shoulder, "Red, are you sure this-" she pointed at the castle, "-Is where you live?" Blue asked.

Red looked at where Blue was pointing and laughed, "Of course not!" Red exclaimed. Blue sighed in relief. Red pointed to another building, which was much bigger than the other one, "This is the castle!" Red exclaimed.

Yellow walked up to the door, then turned to Green and Blue, and bowed, "Welcome to our castle, please make yourself feel at home," Yellow welcomed warmly. "But, please don't break anything."

Blue smiled evilly, "Oh don't worry. I'm gonna make sure I'm at home…" Blue trailed off leaving everyone to wonder what she could possibly be planning.

Green sighed, shaking his head, "No you won't, pesky woman. You will behave well or else…" Green threatened.

Blue's eye brow rose and a smirk played on her lips, "Or what?" she asked tauntingly.

Red sighed, he really didn't want to deal with a fight now. Red walked up to the two of them, "Or nothing. I don't want any fights right now," Red said firmly.

Blue and Green looked at Red, surprised he was actually brave enough to stop them from getting in a fight, they both nodded, "Yes sir," Green and Blue said sarcastically.

Both Red and Yellow being the dense people they are didn't catch the sarcasm in Green and Blue's voice, instead they smiled, "Alright! You two will have to go inside quickly since father doesn't really like a lot of visitors, so I don't want to take a risk and see if he will like you two or not," Red told Green and Blue who just nodded in response.

Red smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, "Good, now I know you two are good at sneaking, so go with Yellow and she will show you where my room is, only my friends come around those parts so no butlers or maids will know you're here," Red explained.

Red entered the castle through the front gate, he walked slowly and carefully not wanting his dad to suspect anything. his dad was the only person who didn't know about the whole sneaking out thing, he was so busy staying with mom, Red barley ever saw him, which was why Red decided to run away, he felt unwanted since his mother got sick.

Yellow led Green and Blue to the other side of the castle and pointed at a window at the highest floor, "This is the window for Red's room," Yellow whispered.

Blue looked at Yellow shocked, "Are you saying we need to _climb_ to get up there?" Blue questioned inodorously.

Yellow shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's normal for you to be surprised," Yellow began slowly with a kind smile.

Blue smiled back at Yellow, thank god she didn't know that Blue was scared of heights, but then Yellow's kind smile turned into a smirk, "Since you're afraid of heights and all," Yellow finished.

Green who was half way done looked at Blue and Yellow questioningly , "Hey you two, hurry up, will ya?" Green questioned.

Yellow smiled and nodded, "Coming! Right, Blue?" Yellow questioned looking at Blue with an innocent expression.

Blue nodded, but looked angry and was glaring at Yellow, "Yes. we. are," Blue said gritting her teeth.

Green rolled his eyes at Blue, why would she be glaring at Yellow? The worst Yellow can do is say something that might make someone angry, but not glaring and this bad, "Whatever," Green mumbled to himself.

Blue and Yellow climbed started climbing, Green already reached Red's window room, while Blue and Yellow were walking slowly, there was an awkward moment between them.

Yellow looked at Blue apologetically, "Blue… I'm sorry, I just don't know what took over me that moment, I felt as if I wasn't able to control my own actions and-" Yellow fell down thanks to her not paying attention, and the fact that she was climbing over a spot that was going to crumble if anyone touched it.

Blue, Green and Red looked at Yellow, horror filling their eyes, "Yellow!" Red, Green and Blue screamed in unison.

After Red, Green and Blue came down to Yellow's aid, Blue checked her to see if she was still breathing and if her heart was still beating. After a few seconds Blue sighed in relief, "She's alive," Blue announced.

Red and Green also sighed in relief, they all appeared to be so happy, if only they knew what Yellow was going through.

Red, Green and Blue took Yellow to the castle, she was breathing heavily, she obviously got really injured from the fall. Blue was on verge of tears, luckily Red was there to comfort her.

Green left to get some medicines, he said he was good at using medical herbs. Red and Blue just stayed with Yellow, Blue was holding Yellow's hand. Squeezing it.

Red patted Blue's shoulder and gave her a small smile, "Don't worry Blue. I know someone who can help us, her name is Platinum, but we call her Platina, she'll help us," assured Red.

Blue looked at Red, her head started hurting her. Blue's head hurt her so much that she started screaming and she couldn't see a picture that was very well-hidden, but it Blue should've saw it from where she was standing, it was a picture of… Red, Blue, Green and Yellow as kids?

_A young girl that looked like she was nine was sitting on a chair next to an unconscious girl, the girl looked younger, about seven. The older girl had shoulder lengthen chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. The younger girl had short golden hair that was in a ponytail, her hair was short, but still long enough for her to put it in a pony tail without making it look weird._

_A boy with spiky brown hair just left the room to bring some herbs for the younger girl, there was also another boy leaning against the wall, he had black hair, his hair was spiky, but not that much comparing to the other boy. Both boys looked like they were nine._

_The older girl sighed, "What if she doesn't wake up…? what if I will never get to play another game with her again…? What if I won't be able to hear her sweet voice again…?" the older girl began questioning no one._

_The boy who remained noticed what she was saying, "Don't think about the what ifs negatively, look at them positively, look at life positively, Blue!" the boy exclaimed._

_Blue looked at the boy questioningly, "How can you look at everything so… positively, Red? all my life, only bad things happened to me, I never really had any friends… so tell me, how do you expect me to be happy?" Blue asked._

_Red scratched the back of his head, "Well, my life isn't as great as you think. I was alone most of the time, Yellow is the only person I would hang out with, but he thought I was annoying, my parents barley spent any time with me and I really have no idea what happened to my grandparents, they used to visit me all the time, but then stopped."_

_Blue smiled sadly, "Guess we both have a not so happy life huh?" questioned Blue, but then something caught the attention of the chocolate-haired girl, she walked to the window with Red following her, she then pointed at a falling star, "Look! Isn't it so beautiful?"_

_Red looked at Blue for a second then at the falling star, "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Red said._

_Blue blushed, Red was so sweet, "Look who's talking, Mr. I can't tell if someone likes me even if it was incredibly obvious," teased Blue, smirking._

_Red looked his eyes, "Well at least I don't flirt with every single person I meet just because I feel like it," retorted Red. "And I don't blush every time my best friend compliments me since we're just friends."_

_Blue's eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow for a moment, she liked Red more than just a friend, but she hid it very well, sure, she blushed every time Red compliments her, but that's rare and they're best friends so it's normal, but she still liked him, that was her darkest secret no one should know, why would Red ever like her? _

_Blue looked at Red smirking, all the sadness was gone from her eyes, and flicked her hair, "Red, the only reason I blush when you compliment me is because we're best friends, and because you're so damn dense it's rare to see you compliment someone," Blue said._

_Red laughed slightly but remembered something, "Hey, Blue? The falling star is still in our sight, right?" Blue nodded, "Then we have to make a wish fast! Mom told me that if you wish upon a fallen star, your wish will come true, she told me she wished she and father can get together, and they did!" Red exclaimed._

_Blue slightly blushed from what Red said about his parents, she took a deep breath and nodded, she knew exactly what she wanted to wish for._

_After both of them have wished for something Red turned to see Blue staring at the falling star, blushing slightly, "Hey Blue? Why are you blushing? Does it have to do with your wish or something?" questioned Red._

_Blue snapped out of her trance, and shook her head, "Nope, I was just thinking. Maybe someday I can wish that the person I like will like me back, kind of what your mom did," Blue replied. But she knew that was a lie, it had everything to do with her wish, her wish was for Red to like her back._

_Red nodded, "Hm, so that's it? typical you, wishing about love, whenever I wish for something, it's never about love!" exclaimed Red._

_Blue rolled her eyes, "That's because you don't like someone, if you did like someone then you would know how it feels, wishing for someone you know probably will never like you back to like you back," Blue mumbled._

_Red looked at Blue with a confused expression, "Hm? Is something wrong?" questioned Red looking quite worried when the chocolate-haired girl didn't respond._

_Blue took a deep breath, faked a smile and nodded, "Better than ever!" yelled Blue._

_Red put his hand over Blue's lips, "Lower your voice! We shouldn't be awake at this time, sure, Yellow is unconscious and we're here to take care of her, but we're sneaking out because some stupid person put a rule that said 'You can't look after your friends past six O'clock' or something like that," Red said practically mocking the person who put that rule, despite knowing it was probably his parents._

_Blue giggled, "Or maybe there just worried, a certain prince will get himself, and maybe his friends in trouble because he's so stubborn," Blue said._

_Red hit her arms playfully, "You know that's not true!"_

_Blue giggled once again, "It might as well be, you're very stubborn, everyone knows that, and they're probably worried that you will get yourself in trouble."_

_Red smiled, "Or maybe there just afraid that a certain lady will start planning some of her pranks to annoy everyone in the house, and are trying to avoid that as much as possible," replied Red._

_Blue just rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling, "You always know how to make me smile and laugh, don't you?" asked Blue._

_Red nodded, "Duh! I'm your best friend, of course I know how to make you smile and laugh. As long as we're together then everything is gonna be just fine," Red replied._

Blue began opening her eyes, making Red sigh in relief. Blue started looking around confused, "Where am I?" Blue questioned.

Red rolled his eyes, "You're in the castle, don't you remember? We were talking and then suddenly you fainted. Never do that again! You got me worried sick!" Red scolded.

Blue rolled her eyes and giggled as Red scolded her, "Did Yellow wake up yet?" asked Blue.

Red nodded, "Yup! While princess here was sleeping, Green brought some herbs, gave them to Yellow and soon she woke up!" Red answered.

Blue looked around, "I don't see neither Green nor Yellow, where are they? Do they not care about me enough to stay and see if I was alive?" Blue said the last part jokingly.

Red rolled his eyes, "Green said that happened a few times before, and that you were just fine, while Yellow didn't say a word, she just left somewhere without telling us where, weird, huh?" questioned Red.

Blue nodded, it was indeed weird for Yellow out of all people to leave without telling someone, if it was her or Green then it was perfectly normal, but Yellow wasn't like them at all. Yellow would never disappear without telling Red or Green where she was going, "It sure is," Blue agreed.

For some reason, despite Blue and Yellow, Green and Red just meeting, they became good friend quick, almost like they knew each other their whole lives. Blue sighed and looked at Red, "Why do I get the feeling we shouldn't look for her, and that if we left her something good might happen to her?" questioned Blue.

Red shrugged, "I have no idea, but I do have the same feeling. Almost like someone is asking us to stay here, almost like Yellow is asking us to not go look after her," Red replied.

Blue nodded, "Good things usually happen if you listen to your hearts, plus Yellow is strong, I don't think something bad will happen to her that she can't handle."

* * *

Yellow was walking in the forest, she had a serious look on her face. This was no time for games, it was time to be serious, she remembered everything. Yes everything. And now she had to talk to someone special to her.

Yellow suddenly stopped, she could feel that someone was here. stupid? Not really, her senses are really strong so she can kind of tell if someone is there.

Yellow looked at a tree, "No need to hide, I know you're here. I'm here to talk to you, I think you know why."

Yellow heard the sound of someone falling to the ground, she turned around to find the person she wanted to talk to, Silver.

Silver sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, I already know your answer. So why are you here?" Silver asked.

Yellow smiled, her typical kind and warm smile, "Silver, you think I chose Green over you, right?" Silver nodded, "Well, I didn't. I will admit, I had feelings for Green, but then I realized that when I needed someone _you_ were there for _me, _not _Green_. I realized that I didn't like Green as much as I thought I did. It is you I love," Yellow confessed blushing madly.

Silver was very surprised, "Why would you chose me? I was there for you, but so was Green. Green is much better than me in every way, he cares about you a lot, so why me?" Silver questioned.

Yellow sighed, Silver had low self-esteem. Yellow walked up to Silver, "_Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out of blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life," _Yellow began singing, she had a beautiful voice indeed.

Yellow looked into Silver's eyes, trying to make him understand this song was for him, "_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss 'no way it's all good', it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around," _Yellow continued.

Yellow began blushing, "_Pretty, pretty please! Don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect? Pretty, pretty please! If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me," _finished Yellow, blushing furiously.

Silver was quite surprised by this, "Yellow, I still love you, but are you sure you're doing the right by choosing me instead of Green?" questioned Silver.

Yellow smiled, "There is only one way to find out, and it's to try and see by ourselves. Plus, I don't think I can love Green the way I love you, and Green doesn't love me, he just likes me," Yellow replied.

Silver shook his head, "Blue must be getting to your head with all that thing about love, so now _you_ can tell that Green likes you, and that his feelings are not love."

Yellow giggled, "Blue is like a sister to me, she might be teaching me more about love. But it doesn't really matter, I was only able to know that because as soon as I woke up, you were the first thing on my mind, Green was on the back of my mind. Almost like I don't even know him."

Silver and Yellow were too happy to notice that some people were listening to every single word they said, and that person was none other than Green and the old lady, along with Black and White.

Green was beyond shocked, he thought Yellow loved him, but she loved Silver, "How? I was so sure she was in love with me. Guess I don't deserve a sweet and caring girl like her," said Green sadly.

The old lady shook her head, "No, child. All of you will find who you truly love, who you think you might love, might not be the one," the old lady explained.

Green looked at her surprised, the way she was talking sounded so wise, "How can we tell if that person is the one?" Green asked.

White looked at Silver and Yellow, "If that person was the one, then your feelings for that person will surpass your feelings for any other person, it might be so sudden, you know that person all your life, you might hate that person, yet you will start developing feelings for that person that was stronger than anything else you felt," explained White.

Green looked confused as to how White knew, instead of White answering, Black did, "She learned it from experience, me and White are engaged. We both have been with some people, yet our feelings for each other are stronger," Black explained.

The old lady smiled, "Yes, indeed. Black and White were meant to be, that's why I brought them with me, they understand what I'm saying, unlike most people."

Green looked at Black, White and the old lady, "You're all so weird, you act like you're a family, and as if you've known each other your whole life," Green deadpanned.

White laughed, and so did Black, "We don't mind being like that! We've known each other most of our lives, so of course we act like a family!" White explained.

Green shook his head, "I thought I had enough weird people with Blue and Red, but now I know three more weird people."

Black looked at Green, "You really just _can't_ have fun every once in a while, now can you?" asked Black.

Green shrugged and shook his head, "I am not the type to relax and have fun, I have work to do," Green answered.

Black looked at Green like he was crazy, "What? You _really_ need to learn to relax, trust me, if you didn't learn how to, then you must be crazy!" Black yelled.

White smacked Black, "Black! He's just trying to get the work done, which is something you really should learn to do, mister prince of Unova!" White yelled.

Green and the old lady looked at the arguing couple, "Are they always like this?" asked Green.

The old lady shrugged, "Pretty much," she answered.

Green looked slightly shocked, "But aren't they meant to be like you said before? Why would they argue if they love each other so much?" questioned Green.

The old lady shook her head, "Green, fighting with the person you love doesn't mean that you don't really love them, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you hurt the ones you love'" questioned the old lady.

Green shook his head, "No, I'm not into romance, that's pesky woman's thing, not mine," answered Green.

The old lady chuckled, "Then it might be hard for you to know if you found the one since you have no idea about romance what so ever," the old lady said.

Green shrugged, "Not like I care, I don't need someone to tell me what to do or to scream at me for doing something," Green replied sweat dropping at the arguing couple.

The old lady smiled, "You most definitely don't _need_ someone, but that doesn't mean you don't _want_ one," the old lady said emphasizing need and want.

Green sighed, everyone he knows is weird in one way or another, he loved his friends, but they were so weird and annoying he hated it and couldn't get why he was friends with them, but now he was talking to an weird old lady and she was also watching an arguing couple that she said we're meant to be, "Someone kill me," mumbled Green.

* * *

Platinum sighed as she looked at the ocean from a ship that her family owned, she was heading to Kanto, but sadly she failed to get Diamond and Pearl to come, there was no way her family would allow it.

Platinum felt a hand tap her shoulders, she sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning around to see who that person was.

They were two people actually, they both wore hats that covered their hair, and their hats also covered their face, Platinum was surprised they can see.

Platinum glared at the pair, "Can you go away, commoners? You should know better than to disturb me while I was thinking. humph!" huffed Platinum.

The taller one grinned, "Geez, missy. Don't tell me you didn't recognize us. I am very hurt," he joked.

Platinum glared at him and stepped at his feet before pulling him to a hug, she then hugged the second one, but she hugged the first one longer, "I missed you two! Why didn't you tell you would be here, Pearl and Diamond?" questioned Platinum angrily.

Pearl and Diamond took their hats off, "Sorry missy. Last minutes preparations," apologized Pearl and Diamond at the same time, they were like brothers so saying things at the same time wasn't very surprising.

Platinum walked up closer to the two of them, "How did you manage to get here?" Platinum whispered.

Pearl rolled his eyes, "We dressed up like we were working with the rest of the crew, duh!" answered Pearl.

Platinum glared at him, "You're such a pest," Platinum said.

Pearl grinned, "Yeah, but that's why you two love me!" Pearl exclaimed, meaning Diamond and Platinum when he said you two.

Diamond left to do something which left Platinum and Pearl alone, they went to the see the ocean.

Platinum stared at the ocean, "I always loved the ocean, I wonder what could possibly be hidden in it," Platinum told Pearl.

Pearl looked at her with a confused expression, "What did you mean by that, missy?" questioned Pearl.

Platinum shrugged, "The ocean is so big, you can just throw about anything in it and there is a chance no one will find it, but when I was younger my mom told me that she would get a piece of paper, write her biggest secret and then hope that good things will happen and good things did happen to her," Platinum explained.

Pearl grinned, he took two pieces of paper and bottles, he gave Platinum one paper and one bottle, "Then why don't we try it?"

Platinum looked at him as If he was crazy for a second, but then she thought about it, and realized it wasn't such a bad idea.

Platinum and Pearl wrote something on the paper, put it in the bottle and then threw it to the ocean, Platinum looked at Pearl for a second, "Think this is true?" Platinum questioned.

Pearl shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that this was fun," replied Pearl.

Platinum began blushing thinking about what would happen if Pearl found it, she wrote on the paper her biggest secret, that she was in love with Pearl, she would never dared to tell anyone that, if someone found out, she was screwed. But that didn't change the fact that Platinum is in love with Pearl.

* * *

**A/N: longest chapter I ever wrote, sorry for the late update! But I wanted it to be long so I needed time. Yes! there is viridian in this, yes the old lady is weird, yes Platinum is in love with Pearl and yes I'm lazy for not making this earlier.**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Our magical love story

* * *

Yellow and Silver were walking to the castle together. They knew it will be kind of hard to explain why they were together, but it had to be done.

Yellow sighed, "How do you think they'll react?" asked Yellow quietly.

Silver shrugged, "I don't know. Surprised, maybe? But I think they'll understand once you explain to them everything," replied Silver.

Yellow nodded, "Yeah… But I don't want to tell them the whole story, not yet at least. The whole story is too much to handle," Yellow admitted.

Silver looked away, "I know. But they'll get their memories back eventually, and they'll know what you did…" trailed off Silver.

Yellow clenched her fists, "I know, Silver. I just don't want to face the truth. Reality hurts so much," Yellow whispered.

Silver nodded, "Reality may hurt, but not as much as love," began Silver. Yellow looked at Silver what he said obviously caught her attention. Silver sighed, "Love creates everything, it creates hatred, pain, happiness, it also creates everything you hate and love in reality," Silver finished.

Yellow looked at the ground, "Why… are you telling me this?" she questioned her voice barely above a whisper.

Silver clenched his fists, "You'll need to know this one day, that's what mom always told me," Silver said bitterly.

Yellow smiled sadly, "When will you tell Blue that you two are not really related?" asked Yellow.

Silver smirked, "Same time you tell Blue why your feelings changed so suddenly," Silver replied.

Yellow sighed, "Silver, the only reason I liked Green was because I was lonely, nothing more. But now that I have my memories back I can remember that _you_ are the one I love, not _Green_," Yellow reminded.

Silver rolled his eyes, "That's what you keep on saying, but there is more to this, isn't there? I know something happened between you two that made you choose me over him," replied Silver.

Yellow's grip tightened, "Just… Ugh! Never mind that, you wouldn't understand," said Yellow as she started walking faster.

Silver rolled his eyes sighing, "Girls, I will never understand them," mumbled Silver hoping Yellow wouldn't hear him.

But apparently she did, "I HEARD THAT!" Yellow yelled.

Silver rolled his eyes once again, "She changed so much after that incident… I wonder if she will ever return back to the normal shy, sweet and caring Yellow," he whispered.

This time luckily Yellow didn't hear him since she was too far to hear him. Yellow did indeed change much after the unfortunate 'incident' that happened.

* * *

Red looked at the window of his room, "Hm… I wonder did my parents ever think of making me choose who I want to marry?" muttered Red.

Then it was followed by a sigh, "No. They will never let me choose, after all, they don't care about what I think, they only care about the outcome," said Red.

Red felt someone tap his shoulder, startled he turned around only to find Blue. Red smiled, a weak smile, that left his face after a second, "Hey Blue," said Red.

Blue grinned, "Hey Red! Good evening!" she greeted happily as she walked up to him.

Blue noticing that Red didn't seem happy faked a hurt look, "Not happy to see me?" she asked.

Red sighed, "No I just… need some time to think and someone to talk to." Said Red then he paused for a moment, "And no, I can't talk to you."

Blue crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks, "Fine! Be that way, I'll just go and talk to someone nicer!" she declared storming off.

Red sighed, "Sorry, Blue. But I need someone specific to talk to about this, my best friend," whispered Red.

Ruby entered the room a few minutes after Blue left, "What do you want to talk about, Red?" asked Ruby,

Red sat on his chair and sighed, "My life. Everything is going downhill, nothing goes my way!" complained Red.

Ruby sighed and nodded his head slowly, "I know Red. You never get to choose anything, that girl told me so," whispered Ruby.

Red smiled faintly, "You're still in love with her, right?" questioned Red avoiding Ruby's gaze.

Ruby smiled faintly and nodded, "Yes. It's weird. I know it's hopeless and there is no way she would like me, but I just can't give up. I just can't," admitted Ruby.

Red looked through the window at the clear blue sky, "Maybe we can find a place where we can be with the ones we love. A place far away from here. No one will tell us we can't love someone, we can," Red whispered.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. Maybe one day," Ruby agreed.

* * *

_Sapphire's POV_

I got off the ship that got me and my best friend, Winona, to Kanto. I looked around at my surroundings. Everything looked quiet and peaceful, "So this is Pallet town," I murmured.

Winona, of course, heard me and nodded looking up at the sky. She always loved the sky. Winona ruffled my hair, "It kind of reminds me of Littleroot." I had to agree, it does remind me of how peaceful Littleroot is.

I took a deep breath of the air. I will have to search for Silver and make him cancel the arranged marriage, surely he will be able to.

Winona sighed as I continued looking around the place a small smile on my lips, "You should get on the search already. Silver will leave as soon as he's sure his sister is not here, and if she isn't and you don't hurry up he would be gone." Ugh, why did Winona sound so logical no matter what she says? That's not the subject.

I nodded my head and ran as fast as my legs could run. Hey, I might be a princess, but that doesn't mean I should behave like one, now does it?

After a while of searching I noticed that it was now sunset. I sighed, there is no way I would find Silver at this rate. I was going to leave until I noticed a blonde-haired girl wondering around aimlessly with a sad look on her face.

That girl seemed oddly… familiar. And since I can be really nosy I decided to follow her. Not stalking since she knew of my presence, but didn't say anything about it.

The girl reached the sea and looked at it almost as if she was asking, begging, pleading, whatever she was doing. It looked as if she was asking for help, but not from the sea, from someone.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulders, she turned around and faced me with her silver eyes. I didn't know what to do for a moment, her eyes, they were emotionless. Even Silver's eyes should the least bit of emotions, but hers? None at all.

The girl took a deep breath, "Who are you and what do you want?" despite the fact that when someone asks that it's usually rude, the girl said it very politely that I was shocked.

I looked around nervously, "Uh.. I was… following you because you looked… lonely?" honestly, that was out right stupid.

The girl's eyes softened, no they didn't show emotion, they just weren't glaring at me. The girl nodded, "Thank you. I am, in fact, lonely. But I don't think you would want to listen to my silly story," said the girl.

I shook my head, "No! I really want to listen to your story, maybe that can make you feel better and less lonely!" I exclaimed.

The girl smiled, "First of all you should know that my name is Summer. I'm in love with my best friend, but he loves another girl. After that he and our other best friend didn't spend as much time with me as they used to. And if they do, they _always_ talk about that girl. Is this jealously I'm feeling? I don't know."

I nodded. Feeling replaced, ignored and unwanted is a terrible feeling, I felt it before so I know that if feels terrible.

Summer looked at me, expecting me to say something, "I know how you feel… the heartbreak of not being able to be with the one you love…" I whispered.

Summer looked at me, "What do you mean?" she asked. Oh I forgot to tell her I'm a princess.

I bit my lips unsure of how I should begin, "Well, believe it or not, I'm the princess of Hoenn." I studied the expression on her face. "I fell in love with a commoner, and I can't be with him."

Summer hugged me. Weird, I was supposed to be the one who does the comforting, not the other way around.

I looked at Summer for a moment, "Summer? Why are you sure I'm not lying to you about being the princess?" I really wanted to know that.

Summer looked at me with a huge weird grin, "I feel like I know you from somewhere before and I know I can trust you," explained Summer. "Plus I feel as if we were friends, best friends."

I smiled, "So now we became the heartbroken friends?" I joked.

Summer hit my shoulder playfully, "No. We're the heartbroken _best_ friends," corrected Summer emphasizing best.

Summer noticed that it was now getting dark, "Oh dear! I have to go back before it becomes dangerous!" exclaimed Summer.

Summer looked at me, "Sapphire! We have to go to my house, _now_! If we stay any longer bad things will happen!" yelled Summer.

I nodded and Summer grabbed my hands, dragging me with her. When we reached her house I saw no one so I decided to ask her about it, "Why isn't anyone here?"

Summer looked shocked and froze at her place, she then sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, please." I decided to not bug her about it.

Summer showed me where I would be staying. I entered my room and lied on my bed, it was quite comfortable. I began to drift to sleep, completely forgetting about finding Silver.

* * *

**That wasn't fun. I don't have much inspiration for this story so expect the updates to be slow. I actually forced myself to write this chapter before writing anything else.**


	13. Chapter 13

Our magical love story

**Sorry I didn't update for a while now, the internet on my laptop doesn't work, my iPad is being a jerk, so is my sister's laptop, getting my hands on my brother's laptop is difficult, but I finally did it!**

* * *

Summer's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I tried to go back to sleep, but I had this weird feeling something bad was gonna happen. I sighed and went to Sapphire. Strange thing is, I didn't find her.

I sighed, I told Sapphire that going outside is dangerous. "Why does life hate me so much? Did I do something wrong I'm unaware of?" I mumbled quietly to myself as I continued searching for Sapphire inside the house. I hoped she was playing a game, but I still didn't find her.

I shook my head and wore my slippers. I had to go outside to search for her, I just hoped she didn't get in trouble. I don't know if I'll be able to help her if she did. Thinsg will turn terrible.

I slowly walked outside of my house, both unsure and nervous. If she really went outside, then chances are, she's in big trouble. I really hated walking outside at the middle of the night, I always felt so scared.

I remember when I was younger I used to get scared without a good reason. Back then, Pearl would hold my hand and tell me everything was gonna be okay. Dia even told me Pearl used to like me back then. But now that they met Platina, he doesn't.

If you're wondering why I'm scared, there are a group of murderers around these parts. If you even tried to tell someone about them, they would threaten you usinga knife. They killed my parents, as far as I know.

I started hearing footsteps and put my guard on. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice echoing.

"Relax! It's just me, Sapphire!" and sure enough, Sapphire appeared.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Why did you leave, idiot? I was worried sick about you and you were just wondering around the town in the middle of the night? You really are an idiot!" I exclaimed.

Sapphire hugged me back. "Sorry. I just felt as if someone was calling me. As if someone wanted me to come here for some reason," Sapphire explained, patting my back.

_A girl with blonde hair and silver eyes was glaring at a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Why did you leave like that? I was worried sick about you! You really are an idiot!" exclaimed the girl._

_The boy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Summer. I was just bored and wanted to have a little adventures. Again, I'm sorry to make you worry. I should have told you."_

_Summer sighed, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. "I forgive you Pearl. Just tell me next time," said Summer. "Do you know where Platina is? And Yellow? And Sapphire?"_

_Pearl had a thoughtful look on his face. "Platina is probably reading a book, maybe with Green. Yellow is probably messing around with Gold. Sapphire is probably watching Dia make food," replied Pearl._

_Summer grabbed a stick from the ground and put the end of it on Pearl's shoulder, still grabbing the other end. "Good job on remembeing something! You are now the second most forgetful person in our group! Only second to Ruby," announced Summer, smirking._

_Pearl rolled her eyes. "Summer! You'll pay for that!" threatened Pearl chasing Summer who was laughing, and he, himself was laughing. "You'll never get me!" exclaimed Summer. "Oh really?" asked Pearl. "Yes really!" laughed Summer._

"Earth to Summer! Are you with us?" asked Sapphire waving her hands infront of my face.

I blinked wondering what the heck happened. I had something that seemed like a... flashback, but I don't remember it happening. I tried to smile cheerfully. "Yes~ I just zoned out. Let's go before it gets more dangerous!" I exclaimed grabbing Sapphire's hand and dragging her with me.

I tried to forget that flashback thing that happened to me earlier. I was probably just imagining things.

* * *

The next day, Sapphire's POV

I was walking through the town with Summer showing me around. It was pretty cool, everything was peaceful and all. I'd love to come here more often. While walking around, I saw Winona and told her about what happened, I also got her permission to stay with Summer.

I sighed. "I'm hungry. Is there any place where we can eat?" I asked.

Summer nodded with a nervous smile. "Yeah. I was about to ask you the same thing. I just didn't want to stop if you didn't," said Summer.

That's nice of her. I then followed her. Summer spoke up. "Do you like reading?" Asked Summer

I thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I guess."

"Don't you think it's unfair eve the good guys alway get their happy ending and never get a sad or bittersweet ending?" She questioned.

I never thought about it that way, but it is weird how there is no story that doesn't have a sad ending. "Now that I think about it, yeah."

Summer grinned. "I want to be a writer! And I will write a story that shows not everyone can get their happy ending," admitted Summer, but then sighed. "Silly dream, right?"

I shook my head. "No! Not at all! In fact, I'm sure your story will be wonderful! I mean, it sure seems nice to choose who you want to be..." I trailed off.

Summer put her hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to be who you're expected to be. You have to be who you are or you'll never be truly happy." Easier said than done.

I tried to smile. "Thanks, Summer, but it's harder than it seems," I began then smiled cheerfully. "Isn't that the place that the place that sells food?" I asked.

Summer looked unsure, but nodded. "Yeah it is. Let's go," said Summer, trying to fake cheerfulness. Seems like I'm not the only one who is playing pretend here.

I ran there and dragged Summer with me, she sighed and I heard her mumble. "I'm gonna regret this." While running, some people bumped into us. Yeah, _they _bumped into_ us, we didn't_ bumped into _them._

The people who bumped into us were three people. One of them mumbled, "Stupid commoners." The one who mumbled that was a girl with black hair and gold eyes. The other two were boys, one with blonde hair and orange eyes while the other had black hair and blue eyes.

I glared at her. "Who are you calling commoners?" I questioned, rather angry. That girl and I will obviously _not_ get along well _at all._

The girl rolled her eyes and stood up. "You, who else?" she asked in a tone that made it sound as if she was surperior.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you and your two friends. I'm assuming you three are friends, but I would perfectly understand if you weren't," I said, smirking.

The girl looked furious and I wanted to laugh. "I'm not a commoner! My friends are, but I'm not!" the girl yelled, earning some curious glances from people. She blushed. "Er, I'm sorry for yelling." Then she looked as if she remembered something important.

She then around to face me. "Sorry for my yelling and rudeness. I'm just in a rather bad mode today. I have to go now. Dia, Pearl! We need to leave now or we will be late!" exclaimed the girl.

Dia and Pearl nodded, they quickly glanced at Summer before running to catch up with her. I finally noticed that Summer was still on the ground, with a shocked look on her face. "So this is Platinum... she really is lovely," whispered Summer.

I rolled my eyes. "Lovely? Yeah right," I scoffed. "Who are they?"

"The two boys are my bes- ex-best friends and the girl is the reason why they stopped hanging out with me. Remember? I told you about them before." Summer was still looking at the direction the boys left, at least she was standing.

I sighed. "We'll talk about this after we eat! I can't think correctly with an empty stomch, much too difficult!" I exclaimed then dragged Summer with me to go eat.

Damn, this visit to Pallet town will sure be one hell of a visit.

* * *

Blue's POV

I was outside of the castle waiting for Red, he told me he had a surprise for me and I just can't wait to see what the surprise is! I get so excited just by the thought.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, Blue!" said Red as he walked up to me. "But don't worry, this will be worth the wait. Follow me so I can show you. The trip might be a little long, though."

Red started walking to the forest and I got a little unsure. Red wasn't exactly the best with directions, I usually didn't doubt Red, but when it came to directions I sure as hell do. But hey, who can blame me? I remember that time when we got lost when we were younger... what am I talking about? I didn't know Red when I was a little girl...

Right?

I shook the weird feeling off. I'm starting to have this feeling more and more... why? I can't seem to understand why I would have this feeling. I feel as if met Red before. Not only him, but also Yellow, Gold and Crystal. Speaking of Yellow, she's starting to act distant. Red told me she'll be okay, but...

My thoughts were interrupted by Red. "Have you ever heard of creatures called Pokemon?" he questioned me.

I nodded. "Yeah. But they're only fictional, they were made up to entertain kids, right?" I questioned.

Red shook his head. "They're not fake, they're real. But they were separated from us humans. I found some while I was going through the forest and then I remembered my grandfather saying they're real and that a war happened many years ago that separated them from humans. He also told me my grandmother was really interested in them..." Red said in a quiet tone.

I remembered that Red never told me about his grandmother. "Why do you never talk about your grandmother? Did something happen between you two?" I questioned.

Red shook his head. "Nothing happened. Nothing could happened. I've never met her, she never visited me. My grandfather told me she left us for important reasons. No one knows what the reasons are," he replied.

Red's face brightened up and then he dragged. "Where are you taking me, R-" I stopped when I saw a beautiful lake that had some pink things swimming in it. I guessed they were Pokemon. The grass was so green and the lake looked beautiful.

There were Pokemon walking on the grass, not many, but there was still some. I walked up to the lake. "Red! Are those Pokemon and if so, what are those Pokemon?" I questioned.

Red grinned and walked up to me. "There Luvdiscs. It's said that if a couple, or two people in love, saw them, they will be blessed with enternal love. Interesting Pokemon, huh?" questioned Red.

I nodded, trying to cover the blush on my face, then stood up. "I need to go now, Red! See ya later!" I exclaimed then ran.

Why am I running? I don't need to go, I really wanted to spend time with Red so why did I run? And why am I blushing? I'm not in love with Red, am I? I don't know anymore...

I fell down on the ground, I was feeling tired. My legs can't carry me anymore and I feel so tired. I leaned against a tree. "Red... why are you making me so confused... I know it was unintentional, but still..." I whispered.

_"Red! You're the best!" exclaimed a girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes as she hugged the boy with black hair and crimson eyes._

_Red blushed and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Blue. Just calm down," said Red, trying to calm down the very hyper Blue._

_Blue grinned and looked at the Jigglypuff. "I know! But the Jigglypuff is too adorable! I can't believe you accepted to help me catch it! Green and Silver refused to help me saying they're busy! But you were busy and still helped me! You're so much nicer and cuter than both of them!" Blue exclaimed again._

_Red blushed when Blue called him 'cute' and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Blue. But you know Green and Silver they're way too serious. But you know they both do care about all of us," Red said._

_Blue crossed her hands over her chest. "Yes! But still! They're supposed to be nice enough to help me! Silver is my brother and Green is our best friend and no one should ignore there friend!" said Blue._

_Red sighed and grabbed Blue's hand. "We will talk about this later, alright? Now we need to go back before someone notice we're gone."_

_Red and Blue walked back to their mansion. When they reached the mansion Red walked away and waved his hand, grinning at Blue. "Good bye, Blue! See ya later!" yelled Red so Blue can hear him._

_Blue watched Red as he walked away, blushing. "You're so dense, Red. How could you not notice how I feel about you? Is it really that difficult to notice that I really like you?" then she sighed. "But I guess my feelings will never be returned especially with how dense you are."_

I then suddenly woke up to find myself in the castle. Red was sitting on a chair, asleep, but woke up as soon as I said, "Red?"

Red nodded. "Yeah?"

I blushed a little, I've been doing that a lot when I'm around Red. "Why am I here? How did I get here?" I asked.

Red blushed. "Oh yeah. I saw you sleeping in the forest so I carried you here," answered Red.

I blushed. "Oh," I whispered.

Red then stood up. "Night Blue. I need to go to sleep. You should get to sleep too. Green said you're probably just really tired," Red said then left.

I watched Red as he left and continued looking even after I couldn't see him anymore. "How are you doing this to me, Red? I think I might have fallen in love with you," I mumbled. "But that will forever stay a secret for myself.

* * *

**That was it! Hope you liked it! To say the truth, at the beginning the chapter would have ended after the Sapphire and Platinum fight because I was gonna use my iPad. Also, Sapphire and Platinum were gonna reveal they were princesses and Platinum wouldn't have left.**

**Sorry if any characters were OOC. I'm trying to make them in character, but I imagine the characters acting differently depending on how they were feeling and who they were talking with and so on.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story will be cancled, but there WILL be a remake. Why am I giving up on it? Well, I don't like it that much and the characters are so OOC! But don't worry! I'm gonna upload the remake soon.**

**Sorry, but I just don't like it.**

**The remake will be named 'Heal me' and the summary is: AU. Blue is a sneaky and infamous thief, the best one in Kanto. Red is the kind and stubborn prince of Kanto. Both of them are broken and need to be healed, but they'd never have guessed they'd be healed by the one who broke them. LuckyShippig.**


End file.
